


Strictly Casual

by YinYangZodiac



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Breakfast, Cutesy, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: •"what we have is strictly casual but I want to be serious" AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from my girlfriend. I really like this one! It's very cute! I tagged Mark and Sean to make this story easier to find.

Anti sighed softly as he watched Dark leave the bedroom to go downstairs. He was probably going to make breakfast and the two would pretend that they hadn't been cuddling and making out.

Like always.

He rolled his eyes and stood from the bed. Anti shook his head and went over to the closet, looking through it slowly. He decided on one of Dark's black hoodies that he rarely wore.

He pulled the thick material on and hummed in approval at the smell of it. It warmed up his bare chest quickly, causing him to pull a pair of pajama pants on over his boxers to warm up more.

Once ready, he headed downstairs and was greeted by the scent of bacon, eggs, toast, and sausage. He couldn't stop the swooning sigh he made when he reached the kitchen.

Anti absolutely adored Dark's cooking, the smell enough to make anyone fall for the emotionally off person. Dark looked up from the stove, a warm smile taking over his soft, and kissable, lips. Anti blushed lightly when the other looked at his clothing choice and smirked.

"Cold?" Dark teased gently, causing Anti to blush darkly. The taller laughed softly and moved the pieces of bacon out of the frying pan and put it on a plate already layered once in bacon. Anti watched for a moment, his eyes on the muscles at work under Dark's tight shirt. He shook his head lightly, walking over to the fridge quickly.

"Orange juice or milk?" Anti asked softly, opening the fridge. Dark hummed softly before answering.

"I'd like to drink you, actually."

Anti choked on his own spit and sputtered wildly, a dark red blush running down to his neck suddenly.

"D-Dark!" Anti scolded. Dark chuckled and turned to face the smaller. His soft red eyes twinkled with mischief, lips in a wide smirk. Anti rolled his eyes, setting a glare on the older. Dark laughed softly, leaning over to the other and squeezing his arm gently.

"I'll take orange juice, thank you."

Anti felt his heart flutter, his skin tingling from where Dark touched his arm through the hoodie. He nodded stiffly, turning away to grab the orange juice.

Dark smiled softly to himself as he watched the younger turn away. He turned back to the stove himself, finishing up the bacon.

Soon, the two were seated at the table across from each other. Food was set up between them and tension started rising in the air. It was clear that they both wanted to say something.

But what could it possibly be?

"I want to be more than 'friends with benefits'." Anti said.

"I want to be in a real relationship with you." Dark said at the same time.

They stared at each other for a long moment, their brains processing what they had just heard.

"Yes." They said at the same time.

Silence overtook them for a few minutes before Anti burst into laughter. Dark soon followed behind, deep chuckles rolling from his chest. Anti picked up a piece of bacon from his plate after his laughter died down.

"I like you wearing my clothes," Dark commented, taking a bite of his eggs. Anti blushed, shaking his head gently.

"Whatever,"


End file.
